The Falling
by okiedokie-lokie
Summary: Am I alone? As one of the many angels tries to survive the Falling of the angels from heaven. Meet Ethan, whom, with nothing but the wings on his back, try to fly his way back up and figure out what he needs to do for survival. a supernatural au-ish of the fall of angels with my own oc and take on it. r&r. i don't own anyone if mentioned except ethan and plot.
1. Am I Alone?

He had fallen. He needed to hide. He didn't know where to hide. His wings were battered and bruised, his skin wrinkly and chapped. The Fall was done, the angels are gone.

_I am alone._

He had fallen. He found an old barn across from his poor landing spot. His wings were dirty and muddy, his skin rough and textured. The Fall was done, the angels are gone.

_I am alone._

He had fallen. The barn was abandoned and clean with neat stacks of hay. His wings fluffed themselves and relaxed, his skin was now muddy and dirty. The Fall is now over, he can't find the angels.

_Am I alone?_


	2. The Barn

The rugged barn looked stable enough to last a couple more days without harsh winds. That wouldn't be good for him either. He needed to find more angels; they were never really separated, except for the higher angels and the quiet sibling—Castiel was his name?— whom always interacted with two brothers.

There was moldy water in a rusty bucket towards the back corner of the haystacks. He moved the haystacks more to the center, and then dragged over to it. He cupped some water in his hands and inwardly hissed as his cuts and burns were tickled by the water. He almost cursed. _Almost._ He was still a child of the Lord, after all.

After washing off his arms and cuts and burns, he cupped his now healing hands into the water to wash his still muddy, once white wings. As he strings his fingers through the different layers of feathers and down-feathers, his wings start clearing out.

Now, with clean skin and fingers and clean and white wings, he moved the haystacks to sort of represent a poor bed. The hay stuck out in all directions and was hard and stiff. The twigs stuck to his clothing and wings, which was itchy. His wings twitched and fluttered to try to get rid of the twigs and hay, but to no avail. He then just wrapped his wings protectively around him like a blanket and laid on his stomach, and tried to fall asleep.


	3. Waking Up Not Alone

The next morning, the angel untangles himself from the knot of wings and twigs. He stretches awake. He had a plan set: his goal was to find more like him. And maybe a new vessel. A new vessel seemed nice. As he got up and his wings twitched and stretched, he started walking about.

The barn was overall empty, except the run-down wood planks, haystacks, and the rusty bucket with moldy water. Now that he was somewhat human, he felt different unknown feelings. His hands didn't burn much now and the scars on his wings were almost completely healed. His stomach grumbled.

When he decided to leave his current residence, he noticed the human-shaped craters on the ground, scattered like dead flies. _There were more around here_, he thought.

He looked around, ignoring the continuous growling in his stomach, trying to find more. More like him.

_I am not alone._

He turned to the left after hearing a bird call. He heard someone call his name, he squinted towards the voice's direction.

"Hey, Ethan!" The other fallen angel called out.


	4. Cancer Vessel

Ethan turned around. Isaac, who was still bruised from the Fall, limped/ran towards Ethan. Isaac's wings were a grayish shade, but with the dirt, made the shade even darker. His clothing was tattered and hung loosely on him. After staring into space looking at Isaac, he snapped back to reality.

_We are not alone._

Once the thought crossed Ethan's mind, Isaac was already by his side.

"What happened?" Isaac asked, kneeling over to catch his breath.

"The Falling happened. The angels are now powerless," Ethan looked over to the other angel. He sighed. "I feel like this was supposed to happen. It shouldn't have though."

"Just what we need, a falling out," Isaac started to chuckle, but stopped when a sharp pain stabbed his side. He crippled down in pain.

"Isaac? Are you okay? What happened when you fell?"

Ethan held onto Isaac and set him down to the ground lightly, just in case he stirred another injury. The angel gasped silently and relaxed his hand, which was lightly scattered with blood.

"We need to get you help, and quickly. You're gonna bleed out," Ethan stood up quickly and looked around in the empty fields. All he saw was the abandoned barn and a few crows.

Isaac groaned. "It's fine, Ethan, this vessel was going to die soon anyways," Ethan looked down, "The cancer just needed an extra boost. I wasn't going to last much."

Isaac was pale. His dirty wings were darker than his skin and eyes. His eyes blinded quickly then glowed, slow and steady. He opened his mouth in pain, and silence was screamed. The angel's tongue and teeth glowed then the inside of his mouth, in sync with his eyes. Ethan couldn't do much but look in awe how the vessel reacted.

Isaac voiced, "We aren't alone," then collapsed.


End file.
